Tras la Piedra Gelel
Maiter y Shadow parten hacia su nueva mision Maiter: Esta es tu primera misión en Tatsu , al principio es emocionante pero te vas acostumbrando con el tiempo Shadow: ¿Y como vamos a encontrar esa piedra? Maiter: Hay una aldeal ambulante llamada caravana, habrá que hayarla y sacarles información Shadow: De acuerdo, pero ¿donde la vamos a encontrar? Maiter: Andará por ahí , he oido que la han visto por Kusagakure Shadow : De acuerdo Llegada a Kusagakure Shadow: Habrá que buscar thumb|Kusagakure Maiter: Es mas facil preguntar y si no nos lo dicen pues morirán Tras preguntarle a un Joven de Kusagakure les informan de que la caravana ha parado a descansar en la frontera entre Kusagakure y Amegakure Los miembros de Tatsu se dirijen a la caravana y al cabo de 1 día llegan a donde se hayaba la aldea ambulante, se dirijen hacia un hombre de mediana edad y le pregunta Shadow: O nos dices donde está la piedra de Gelel o te saco las tripas ahora mismo Señor: Vaya , nadie preguntaba por ella desde Haido Maiter: No te preguntamos eso te preguntamos por la ubicación de la piedra Señor : La piedra fué destruida hace bastante tiempo Shadow: ¿Maiter, hemos perdido el tiempo viniendo hacia aquí? Maiter: Piensa un rato , una aldea ambulante , sin ninjas ni ejército ni nada de eso iba a andar por todo el mundo ninja tan tranquilos Señor: Somos pacíficos nada mas Shadow: Pero casi todas las aldeas ninjas no lo son Maiter: Así que o nos dices donde está la mitad de la piedra o la aldea entera desaparecerá Señor: De acuerdo , mi nombre es Temujin , la otra parte de la piedra de Gelel está tras esas montañas Shadow: Para asegurarse habrá que ir con tigo Maiter: Si nos mientes pues tu preciada caravana desaparecerá Temujin: De acuerdo Tras cruzar las montañas se encuentran en una pradera frolrecida Maiter: ¿Donde está? Temujin: Para saberlo tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadaver Shadow: Al fin una lucha Maiter déjamelo a mi Shadow vs Temujin Shadow:Bien te dare una ultima oportunidad,di donde esta la piedra gelel Temujin:Como ya e dicho para saberlo tendreis que pasar por encima de mi cadaverthumb|Temujin Temujin saco una katana y se dirijio hacia Shadow,aunque este detuvo el ataque con la Danza del Alerce y activo su sharingan. Temujin:Veo que manejas el Shikotsumyaku Shadow:Si. Temujin desaparecio,se coloco detras de Shadow y se dirijio a asestarle un gole con la espada en un golpe vital.Pero Shadow consiguio desviarlo consiguiendo evitar un golpe mortal. Shadow:Tu manejo con la espada es bastante bueno.Aunque yo tambien tengo cierto manejo con ella. Shadow saco su espada Kuro y realizo el jutsu Espada Kuro:Onda negra,aunque Temujin lo esquivo facilmente,guardo su espada y empezo a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo,sin embargo todos sus golpes fueron frenados por el Shikotsumyaku. Shadow:No lo intentes,no puedes vencer a mi Shikotsumyaku Temujin:¡No conseguireis la piedra Gelel! Temujin asesto una patada que fue parada por los huesos de Shadow aunque segudamente pego un puñetazo tan rapidamente que a Shadow no le dio tiempo a defenderse. Shadow:Agh... Shadow utilizo e Elemento Fuego:Llamas del Fenix para intentar distraer a Temujin pero este simplemente recibio el ataque y avanzo hacia Shadow. Temujin:-Mientras saca su espada- Estas acabado. Shadow:-Sacando su espada también-No lo creo. Temujin y Shadow chocaron las espadas. Temujin:Te manejas bien con la espada pero no me ganaras. Shadow:Je.-Shadow utiliza el Flujo de chakra con el elemento viento y corta la espada de Temujin- Temujin:Pero...!? Shadow:El elemento viento lo puede cortar casi todo. Shadow utilizo su espada y le corto la cabeza. Shadow:Eh,¿Que te a aparecido? Maiter:Bien.Pero ahora vamos a tener que buscar la piedra. Los mandados del Raikage Shadow:Maiter ¿Crees que ese tal Temujin mentia? Maiter:-Mientras activa el Byakugan-No lo se,pero creo que podre localizarla con el Byakugan Shadow:Y bien ¿Esta por aqui? Maiter:Si.Esta a unos 4km al sureste de aqui. Shadow:Pues vamos. Maiter y Shadow ya llevaban un rato caminando... Shadow:¿Falta mucho? Maiter:-Con el Byakugan activado-No,apenas 700 metros De golpe una bola de fuego callo del cielo. Maiter:¡Cuidado! Maiter salto y la esquivo. Shadow:Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de la Ocultación como un Topo Maiter:Salid de hay,os estoy viendo. ???:-Salta desde el pico de una montaña-Ya veo.Eres del Clan Hyuga. Maiter:No,no soy del Clan Hyuga este Byakugan es implantado. Shadow:-Mientras sale de debajo de la tierra- Maiter.¿Hay alguien mas aqui? Maiter:Si.Esta detras de ese arbusto. Shadow:Bien ¡Balas Perforadoras de Dedo!thumb|Balas Perforadoras de Dedo La persona escondida salio del arbusto y esquivo el ataque Shadow:¿Que haceis aqui y quienes soys? ???:Somos Hado y Kyusu, y hemos venido a impedir que robeis la Piedra Gelel. Maiter:¿Y a vosotros que os importa que robemos la piedra? Kyusu:Mhp,la verdad esque estamos enviados por el Raikage. Shadow:¿El Raikage? Maiter:Si,creo que es Darui. Hado:Aunque... El Raikage nunca nos callo bien.Hagamos un trato,si nos derrotais os diremos donde esta la Piedra Gelel y como llegar hasta ella. Maiter:Lo siento pero nosotros ya sabemos donde esta la piedra. Hado:Pero creedme,no sabreis como llegar hasta ella. Kyusu:Hado,yo me encargo de ese pelirojo. Hado:Vale. Shadow:-en voz baja- Maiter que tal si los separamos para que sea mas facil,con tu Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra deberia ser facil separarlos. Maiter:Vale.¡Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra! La sombra conecto con Kyusu. Maiter:-Mientras se va-Shadow te dejo este. Maiter y Kyusu se van. Shadow:Bien ahora estamos solos. Hado:Tu amigo no sabe lo que ha hecho.Kyusu puede robar el chakra con solo tocar a alguien. Shadow:Ya veremos quien gana. Shadow vs Hado Hado:-Mientras se dirije hacia Shadow- Chaval,tus dias estan contados! Shadow:-Mientras usa la Danza del Alerce-No podras romper mi defensa. Hado:Tonto... El Raikage me escojio a mi para esta mision porque yo soy el único que puede romper tu defensa ¡Elemento Tierra:Lanza Tierra! Hado consiguio romper los huesos de Shadow y este salio disparado y choco contra una roca. Shadow:Mientras activa el Elemento Tierra:Lanza Tierra-Ag... Aunque a ese juego tambien sabemos juguar dos... Hado:Bien veamos cual de los jutsus es mas fuerte. Shadow y Hado chocaron los puños. Shadow:¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Hado:-Cansado-Maldito... Hado retrocedio. Hado:-Haciendo el sello del Tigre- Shadow:¿Eh? Ya veo -Hace tambien el sello del Tigre- Shadow y Hado:¡Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!thumb|Shadow y Hado chocando jutsus Shadow:Aceptalo no puedes conmigo Hado:¡Calla! Shadow:Bah El jutsu de Shadow gana terreno y destrulle el de Hado Hado:-Mientras arde-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH! Shadow:Hmp,ire a ver como le va a Maiter. Hado:-Se levanta chamuscado- Espera... ESTO NO HA TERIMADO!!! Shadow:Eres un testarudo ¿sabes? Hado creo unos 50 clones Shadow:Tienes mucho chakra la verdad. Hado:... Shadow:Bien,para acabar con todos Elemento Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnéticothumb|[[Elemento Rayo: Asesinato Electromagnetico]] Todos los clones desaparecieron. Hado:Debo... Huir Hado intento huir pero Shadow lo atrapo en el genjutsu Ilusion Demoniaca:Cuerpo de Papel Ardiente Hado:¡Dejame! Shadow:No,hicimos un trato dime donde esta la piedra. Hado:Vale te lo dire.La piedra Gelel se encuentra en una de las tumbas de los ante pasados de Temujin. Shadow:Y como sabremos que tumba es? Hado:La tumba...Ejerce mucho chakra...Para tu amigo deberia ser facil localizarla...Pero os lo advierto alli habitan los antepasados que murieron protegiendo la piedra. Shadow:-Lo agarra y lo tira al suelo- Ve y dile a tu Kage que has fallado,a ver que pasa. Shadow se va. Maiter vs Kyusu Maiter: Aquí está bien Kyusu: No sabes lo que estás haciendothumb|309px|Kyusu Maiter: Ahí está la emoción Kyusu: Elemento Rayo: Armadura de Rayo Maiter: El jutsu del 4º Raikage no está mal Kyusu se acerca a Maiter pero Maiter se teletransporta y aparece a 3 metros de Kyusu Maiter: ¿Como es que posees los 5 elementos? Kyusu: muérete Elemento Rayo: Opresión Horizontal El jutsu golpea a Maiter y queda tirado en el suelo escupiendo sangre muy dolorido Maiter: Te pillé , ya que tienes mas chakra de tipo fuego que antes y tambien intentaste quitarme chakra de tipo Oscuridad , lastima que no pudieras Kyusu: Tu solo usas 2 chakras no tienes nada que hacer Maiter: Uso 6 Al acabar de decir eso saca el Bashōsen Kyusu: Así que tu fuiste el que robó las armas del sabio Maiter: Yo y 2 compañeros mas Kyusu: Maldito. Codazo Maiter: "Bashōsen" Rollo de Fuego Kyusu saltó por encima del jutsu y lanza unos kunais electrificados , Maiter los esquiva transportándose detrás de Kyusu con su espada Kyusu: Casi no tienes chakra así que no me durarás mucho Maiter: Me encanta cuando engaño a mis rivales Kyusu: Me tomas por un principiante Maiter: Que va Kyusu: Enlazar Maiter: No quería usar este jutsu pero bueno Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego thumb|333px|Elemento fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego Kyusu sigue usando enlazar y se dirije a Maiter entre las llamas Kyusu: Esto es demasiado largo para absorverlo todo Maiter: Otro que cayó Kyusu se paraliza y el jutsu desaparece Kyusu : Que me está pasando Maiter: Un genjutsu Kyusu : Mierda no puedo salir Tras esto Kyusu se ve cayendo por un agujero negro interminable durante 4 minutos Maiter 1 minuto más y le mataré Pero mientras le sacaré información En el genjutsu Kyusu le dice que la puerta para llegar a la vena de Gelel está en una tumba Tras eso Maiter le corta la cabeza y en el genjutsu se choca contra el suelo desaciéndose en pedazos por el golpe En unos pocos minutos los 2 miembros de Tatsu se rencuentran y se dirijen hacia la vena de Gelel Sala Gelel Mientras Shadow y Maiter se dirijen hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la vena Gelel Shadow : Ya debe quedar poco Maiter: Estamos encima Shadow: ¿Como bajamos? Maiter: Tu usas el elemento tierra ¿no? Shadow: ¿Quieres que cree un agujero hacia la vena no es así? Maiter: Eso mismo Shadow crea un agujero y los 2 ninjas llegan a una sala Shadow: El tipo ese me dijo que la Piedra estaba en la tumba con mas chakra Maiter: A mi me dijo lo mismo solo hay un problema, que hay 2 tumbas con la misma proporción de chakra Shadow : Nos separaremos Maiter: Antes de acabar con el que está ahí escondidothumb|201px|Kokutan el hermano de Maiter ???: Tendre que pelear , yo que quería mataros rapidamente Maiter: Shadow Cuidado con esa arena , es de hierro ¿No Kurosenkai? Shadow: Jaja el nuevo Kazekage Kurosenkai: No vengo solo Maiter , Te traigo a un familiar Shadow: Tus padres murieron en la 4ª Gran Guerra , que mas familiares vas a tener Maiter : Kokutan, mi hermano gemelo Kokutan : Sabes que existo y ademas sabes mi nombre como puede ser eso? Maiter: Mi antiguo maestro, me dijo que también te habían matado los Zetsus Kokutan: Jajajajaja a mi me rescató un ninja de Iwagakure Kurosenkai: Dejaos de discusiones familiares y luchemos Shadow: Maiter te dejo a tu gemelo yo me pido al Kage Kurosenkai: Una pregunta eres del clan Uchiha ¿no? Shadow: Si, otra pregunta para ti ,¿por que estás aqui y no en el entierro de Mifune? Kurosenkai: Gaara quiso ir en mi lugar ya que hizo un acuerdo con Mifune en la 4ª Gran Guerra Maiter: Suerte es bastante fuerte Shadow: Tu hermano tambien parece fuerte Kokutan: jaja y tanto Maiter y Kokutan se van hacia fuera de la sala Maiter vs Kukotan Maiter: Por las marcas de tus manos tu tambien posees el elemento Oscuridad Kokutan: Tambien uso en elemento Polvo, el ninja que me rescató no fué otro que Kitsuchi , le caí bien a Onoki y me enseñó el Kekkei Tota Maiter: Sabes que voy a acabar con tigo Kokutan: Me daría verguenza que me asesinase un traidor y un mal ninja Maiter: Mi propia aldea me traicionó a mi , me dijeron que ivan a salvar a Joww mi mejor amigo y lo dejaron morir diciendo que estaba en coma Kokutan: No sirve ninguna escusa contra mi sigues siendo un traidor Maiter: Pues este traidor va a acabar con tigo Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Kokutan: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Los jutsus se chocan y crean una gran humareda Maiter (pensando): Sabe usar casi los mismos jutsus que yo , incuso mas Ambos paran los jutsus y se lanzan Kunais los cuales esquivan con facilidad Maiter: Eres rápido Kokuzan: y muy fuerte Elemento Oscuridad : Juicio Maiter: Elemento Oscuridad : Juicio Kokuzan: a ver si imitas esto Elemento Polvo: Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo El jutsu absorve entero a Maiter y este desaparece convirtiéndose en polvo Kokuzan: Que facil jaja De repente todo se vuelve oscuro y Kokuzan ve como le va a caer una piedra enorme encima , este no puede hacer nada ya que está atado Maiter: ultimamente caen mucho en mi genjutsu Kokuzan: Mierda Kokuzan se encuentra en el genjutsu de Maiter el cual tiene es combate casi ganado que ocurrirá tras esto, ¿Matará Maiter a su hermano ? ¿Que hará Kokuzan para salir del genjutsu? Kokuzan: Antes de que me mates déjame hacerte una pregunta Maiter: De acuerdo pero que no séa muy larga Kokuzan: ¿Que buscais en Tatsu ? Maiter: Queremos tener poder sobre el resto del mundo ninja, reducir a las 5 Cinco Grandes Naciones con el yin de los bijus que robamos en las reliqueas y guardarlos en jinjurikis , lo que desatará la 5ª Gran Guerra Ninja Kokuzan: ¿Por que? Maiter: Era solo 1 pregunta Kokuzan: Ya que voy a morir me gustaría sabes vuestros objetivos Maiter: Por que podemos Kokuzan: Es una pena que vaya a morir Maiter: ¡¡Estoy pendiendo el control de genjutsu!! ¡¡Mierda!! El genjutsu desaparece y aparece Kokuzan de rodillas a punto de ser decapitado por Maiter Kokuzan: Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante Maiter: ¿Como desiciste el genjutsu? Kokuzan: Estube acumulando mi chakra en mi cabeza desde el inicio Maiter(pensando): Mierda tenía que haber activado mi byakugan, de momento lo voy a mantener en secreto Kokuzan: Elemento Tierra: Lanzas de Roca Maiter saca su espada y se transponrta detras de Kokuzan Maiter: Muérete. Maiter le ataca con su espada intentando golpear su corazón Kokuzan: Elemento Viento: Danza de Pétalos de Polvo Maiter retrocede unos 6 metros y dice: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego Los 2 jutsus se chocan y el de Kokuzan va ganando territorio hasta que acaba con el de Maiter pero a Maiter le da tiempo a esquivarlo Kokuzan: Creo que esto va a llevar tiempo jajaja thumb|Suitoru Maiter: Puño de Renacimiento Kokuzan: Elemento Tierra: Escudo de Tierra Maiter salta por encima del jutsu y antes de golpear a Kokutan este activa su Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra Maiter (pensando): Tengo que anticiparme a sus movimientos Maiter: Byakugan Kokuzan: ¿¡¡Como posees eso!!? Maiter: No te importa Kokuzan: Estúpido Kokutan desace su jutsu y saca su espada Maiter: ¿Que es eso? Kokutan: Se llama suitoru Maiter: Por lo que ve mi byakugan tiene los 5 tipos de chakra Kokutan: Lo malo es que solo sabe usar jutsus de tipo viento Maiter: Pero chupa el chakra de los rivales Kokutan: Eso no te importa Maiter: Oscuridad Agujero Oscuro Kokutan: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix Maiter los esquiva sin problema y se dirije a Kokutan Kokutan: Pierdes el tiempo Elemento Tierra: Movimientos Tectónicos El jutsu de Maiter crea un gran agujero en el muro que creo Kokutan Kokutan: Imbecil Maiter trepa por el muro de Kokutan y llega hacia arriba Maiter: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego El jutsu golpea de competo a Kokutan y crea una gran columna de humo Maiter: Me olvidé de su espada Kokutan: Lo absorbí todo jajajaja Maiter (pensando): No creo que sea capaz de absorber esto thumb|Elemento Viento: Ondas Cortantes Kokutan: Mi espada no solo absorbe si no que tambien ataca jajaja Elemento viento: Ondas cortantes Maiter (saca el Bashosen): "Bashōsen" Rollo de Fuego Kokutan absorbe el jutsu de Maiter sin problemas Kokutan: Eres como una caja de sorpresas Maiter: Pues aún te falta lo mejor Amaterasu Kokutan: ¡¡Mierda mi espada¡¡ Maiter: ¿Ya no sabe absorber eso? Kokutan: Maldito insolente Elemento Polvo: Jutsu de Cono de Polvo Maiter: Mi espada aun sigue funcionando jajajaja El jutsu crea un crater de 400m de radio pero Maiter se teletransporta 100m mas atrás Maiter se transporta delante de Kokutan y usa su Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas Kokutan (Muy dolorido): Mierda Maiter: Ahora no puedes escapar jajaja mira lo que sabe hacer mi Bashosen Maiter empieza a girar el Bashosen Kokutan: ¿¡¡Como puedes usar esa técnica¡¡? Maiter: Práctica jajajajathumb|Maiter Lanzando el jutsu Kokutan: Impresionante Maiter: ¡¡¡Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken¡¡¡ Maiter lanza el jutsu y crea una nube de humo Maiter: No me ... imposible... Kokutan (Sin un brazo y agarrando su espada llena de amaterasu) : Te olvidaste de mi espada Maiter (Pensando): Mierda casi no tengo nada de chakra tengo que acabar de una vez Kokutan: Mi espada tiene un fallo , que no puede darme el chakra que chupa Maiter: Así que tenemos casi el mismo el mismo chakra Kokutan: ...jajaja...jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja Kokutan saca un rollo del que empieza a salir chakra y empieza a entrar dentro de elthumb Maiter: Bashosen: Ola de tierra Kokutan: Ocucultación Como Un Topo Maiter: Ese era el último jutsu que pude usar tendré que huir pero me alcanzará Kokutan: Reconócelo te queda poco Maiter: No creo , se me ocurrirá algo Kokutan: No pensé que un hermano mío fuera tan tonto Maiter: No pensé que te fuera a matar así jajaja. Maiter suelta su espada Kokutan: Que dic... La espada de las sombras aparece delante de la sombra de Kokutan y atraviesa a Kokutan por la barriga Kokutan: Aaaggg Maiter: Se me ocurrió algo ¿no? Kokutan: No te voy a dejar ir así Este le corta la palma de la mano derecha de Maiter con su suitoru colocándole un sello Maiter: ¿¡¡Que es esto¡¡? Kokutan: He debilitado tu elemento oscuridad, ahora solo lo puedes usar con tu otra mano al final eres mi hermano Maiter: No se si matarte o no, me caes bien. Decidido te mataré mas adelante, agradécemelo. Kokutan: Me suicidaré antes de que hagas eso. Maiter: Como quieras Este saca su espada de la barriga de Kokutan y lo deja tirado en el suelo Kokutan: Imbecil Maiter: Hasta luego Maiter se va y se reencuentra con Shadow Shadow: ¿Que tal? Maiter: Bueno no tengo chakra y tengo sellado la mitad de mi chakra de oscuridad ¿A ti? Shadow: Bueno... se me escapó Maiter: Da igual cogemos la vena de una vez y nos vamos lo mas rápido posible Shadow: Primero recuperamos un poco de chakra Shadow vs Kurosenkai Shadow:Empecemos Elemento Rayo:Fuerza Negativa Kurosenkai:-Mientras esquiva el ataque- No lo intentes,no puedes con el kazekage ¡Arena de Hierro: Recoleccion:Martillo!thumb|Martillo de Hierro Shadow intenta esquivarlo pero el ataque consigue alcanzarle. Kurosenkai:Y pesar que me a hecho utilizar mi arena de hierro. Al cuerpo de Shadow se le empieza a caer la piel y se descubre un cadaver. Kurosenkai:¡Pero que! Shadow:-Aparece detras sulla con la Espada Kuro en la mano- As caido en mi Clon de huesos. Shadow asesta un corte a la espalda a Kurosenkai. Kurosenkai:-Retrocede- ¡Agh!Odio decirlo pero creo que te he cubestimado. Shadow:Hmp... Kurosenkai envia un monton de arena de hierro hacia Shadow. Shadow:¡Elemento viento: Gran penetración! El viento rechaza la arena. Shadow:Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Kurosenkai esquiva el ataque. Shadow:-Usando el Flujo de Chakra de Viento en su espada- Bien ¡Esquiva esto! Shadow se dirije a toda velocidad hacia Kurosenkai. Kurosenkai:Debo admitir que eres un maestro en el Kenjutsu. Kurosenkai se agacha y esquiva el ataque,agarra a Shadow de la muñeca y lo lanza. Shadow:-Levantandose- Digno de un Kazekage. Shadow activa el sharingan y la primera fase del sello maldito. Kurosenkai:Arena de Hierro: Recolección:Lanza! El ataque estaba apunto de impactar en Shadow pero este desaparece en el ultimo segundo. Kurosenkai:¡Que rapido! Shadow:-Aparece delante sulla y le asesta un puñetazo con el Elemento Tierra:Lanza Tierra- Kurosenkai:AAAAAAGH! Shadow:Con mi sharingan activado los ataques directos no funcionaran,y con mi sello maldito activado en su 1ª fase mi velocidad y ataque an aumentado. Kurosenkai:Con que no funcionan los ataques directos ¿eh? ¡Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa!thumb|Kurosenkai usa la Arena de Hierro Lluvia Dispersa Miles de pequeños granos de arena se dirijen a toda velocidad hacia Shadow. Shadow:-Mientras recibe el ataque- Agh... Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra Kurosenkai:No puede ser...¡Maneja 4 Elementos! Shadow:-Salta y se coloca en lo alto del muro- ¡Jutsu Clones de Agua! Shadow crea 2 clones de agua Kurosenkai:¡Maneja los 5 elementos! Shadow:-El y sus clones desenvainan su espada,saltan del muro y se dirijen hacia Kurosenkai- Kurosenkai lanza un kunai con un papel explosivo aunque Shadow lo esquiva el radio de la explosion destrulle 1 de sus clones. Clon:-Ataca a Kurosenkai,pero Kurosenkai esquiva y lo destrulle de una patada- Shadow:-Le pega un corte en el hombro y retrocede Kurosenkai:-Limpiandose la sangre- ¡Maldito! Este es mi jutsu mas poderoso ¡Arena de Hierro: Orden Mundial! El jutsu se dirije hacia Shadow y a este ultimo le resulta imposible esquivar el jutsu. Shadow:-Saca un pergamino y lo abre- Veamos...Jabali,Perro,Pajaro,Mono,Carnero -Shadow toca un dibujo del pergamino y el lugar se llena de humo- Kurosenkai a usado su jutsu mas poderoso,Shadow a sacado un extraño pergamino y el lugar de la batalla se ha llenado de humo,¿Que pasara? thumb|left|El [[Niburu|enorme cocodrilo invocado por Shadow ]]El humo empezo a dispersarse.Y se puede ver a Shadow sin ningun rasguño encima de una especia de Cocodrilo. ???:¿Me as invocado solo para frenar un ataque? Shadow:Si,no te distraigas,estamos luchando contra el Kazekage. ???:¿Pero como as acabado luchando con el? Shadow:Niburu,tu simplemente haz lo que te diga y atacale. Niburu:Bien. Kurosenkai:¡No puede ser!¡Como as podido sobrevivir! Shadow:Facil Niburu uso su Jutsu de Endurecimiento de Piel,aunque algunas partes de su cuerpo estan sangrando por que el ataque era poderoso y no lo pudo frenar completamente..Por eso se a enfadado. Kurosenkai:Malditos... Shadow:Niburu!Crea un gran Tsunami. Niburu:¡Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua! Kurosenkai salto y esquivo el ataque. Shadow:Bien,esto ahora es un escenario de Agua.Kazekage,veo que sabes andar sobre el agua. Kurosenkai:Si no supiera,no podria ser Kazekage. Shadow:Es verdad. Kurosenkai:(Pensando) Mierda,el agua a destruido la arena de hierro. Shadow:¡Balas Perforadoras de Dedo! Niburu: Elemento Agua: Pistola de Agua Kurosenkai agarro un kunai y desvio el ataque de Shadow,sin embargo el ataque del Cocodrilo le impacto. Kurosenkai:-Levantandose- Arena de Hierro: Lluvia Dispersa Niburu consiguio esquivar el ataque pero Shadow se protegio con sus brazos haciendo que estos empezaran a sangrar. Shadow:(Pensando)No,no debo usar la 2ª fase...Activare el Mangekyo sharingan y liberare las alas de mi fase 2,asi esquivare os ataques mas facilmente. Niburu:¿Que estas pensando? Shadow:-Mientras libera sus alas de huesos y activa el Mangekyo- En nada. Kurosenkai:Ya veo que tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan,bueno ¡Arena de Hierro: Recolección:Martillo! Shadow volo y esquivo el ataque. Shadow:(Pensando) El Amaterasu se me da fatal... Tal vez si lo atrapara en un genjutsu y utilizara un jutsu de colaboracion... Kurosenkai:¡Muere!-Lanza arena de hierro hacia Shadow- Shadow descendio y esquivo el ataque. Shadow:-Dirijiendose hacia abajo y preparando el Elemento Tierra: Lanza Tierra en todo su cuerpo- Kurosenkai:Con que a esas juguamos ¿eh? -La Arena de Hierro crea una capa en su mano derecha- Shadow:Esto tiene que acabar ya! Kurosenkai:Tu lo as dicho! Shadow y Kurosenkai se dieron mutuamente un puñetazo (Parecido a cuando Sakura e Ino empatan en las preliminares del examen chunin) Shadow fue lanzado varios metros hacia atras y Kurosenkai fue tirado dentro del agua. Niburu:¿Estas bien? Shadow:-Levantandose con dificultad y sangrando- Si... En ese momento Kurosenkai salio del agua. Kurosenkai:-Con la cara totalmente sangrando- Esa tecnica tulla era muy poderosa,pero aho... Kurosenkai se quedo paralizado Niburu:¿Que le as hecho? Shadow:En el momento en el que nos dimos el puñetazo use mi Tsukiyomi,lo adapte para que tardara en funcionar. Niburu:Bien,entonces me retiro -Desaparece- Shadow:-Acercandose a Kurosenkai- Si no llego a usar el Elemento Tierra: Lanza Tierra esta herida seria mucho pero,por suerte es solo superficial Shadow desactivo su sharingan y retiro el sello maldito. Shadow:-Desenvaina su espada y corta a Kurosenkai por la mitad- El cuerpo de Kurosenkai se deshizo en arena de hierro. Shadow:¡Mierda! Debio huir justo despues de recibir el golpe,debio dejar un clon...Y claro si no lo siguo mirando a los ojos el Tsukiyomi retardado no debio funcionar...Por cierto ¿donde estara Maiter? Ire a buscarlo. Shadow se fue de la sala. La Última sala Los 2 miembros de Tatsu descansaron 15 min y recuperaron la mitad de su chakra Maiter: Mierda sigue habiendo 2 tumbas con la misma cantidad de chakra Shadow: No hay problema Jutsu Clones de Sombras Maiter: Buena idea , a ver cual de las 2 es la trampa Los 2 clones entran en las 2 tumbas Shadow: El de la tumba de la izquierda se está quemando Maiter: Ya sabemos por donde entrar Los 2 miembros de Tatsu entran en la tumba de la derecha y aparecen en una nueva sala Maiter: Que aburrimiento otra sala ???: ¿Quienes sois? Shadow: ¿En todas las misiones hay tantos guardianes? Maiter: Incluso puede haber mas ???: Pero seguro que no mas fuertes que yo Maiter: Eso dijo el último al que vencí Shadow: Por lo tanto tu no vas a ser menos ¿no? thumb|Jisei ???: Que par de chavales mas simpáticos, Mi nombre es Jisei Shadow: ¿Alguien te preguntó? Jisei: Hoy vais a morir por insolentes Maiter: Si tu lo dices Shadow: Maiter, estoy bastante cansado, tenemos que luchar los 2 si no acabaríamos mal Maiter: Tienes razon, mi última pelea acabó con migo Jisei: Ni los 2 juntos vais a poder con migo Shadow: Eso hay que verlo Balas Perforadoras de Dedo Maiter: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Jisei: ¿Eso es todo? Jisei da un salto y se cuelga del techo Maiter: Shadow ten cuidado con sus cuchillas Shadow: Mi sharingan tambien detecta un chakra distinto en sus cuchillas Maiter: Es muy importante que no te toque, ya que si no me equivoco es el elemento magnético Jisei: Que ninja mas listo, has acertado Shadow: Entonces no podemos usar mucho taijutsu Maiter: Exacto Jisei: No solo lo hago con mis cuchillas , mirad Jisei lanza 6 kunais extraños Maiter: [[Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas]] Jisei: Así que Byakugan Shadow: Elemento tierra:Lanza tierra Jisei: Casi me olvido de ti Antes de que Shadow le golpease Jisei baja al Piso y vuelve a lanzar mas kunais Maiter: Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Dragón de Fuego Jisei: Será mejor que empiece en serio Invocación: Protección Del Muro De Hierro Shadow: Habrá que romperlo Maiter: Supongo que ya lo habrá magnetificado Jisei desace el jutsu y dice: Mirad hacia detras Shadow: ¡¡Los Kunais¡¡ Maiter: Rotación Celestial de los 8 Trigramas Jisei: Ahora mirad hacia mi Jisei se disponía a golpear a Shadow con sus cuchillas Shadow:Elemento tierra:pared de tierra Jisei: Que estorvo sois Maiter: Si nos dejas coger la Vena y marcharnos no te molestaríamos Jisei: Ni lo sueñes Shadow: Chidori Jisei: Intenta darme Shadow: No quiero darte Shadow salta hacia el techo y lo golpea con el chidori de manera que el techo encima de Jisei Maiter: Jutsu de Posesión de Sombra Jisei: ¡¡Malditos¡¡ Las piedras caen encima de Jisei y este queda aplastado Maiter: Amaterasu Shadow: No creo que salga de ahí Maiter: Si fue capaz de resistir las piedras no pasará del Amaterasu Jisei: Eso te crees tu Maiter: Imposibe Shadow: Pero , Co-como Entonces empiezan a caer trozos de Metal con llamas negras de debajo de la ropa de Jisei Maiter: Una armadura dentro de la ropa, Shadow: Entonces como es que saltaba tanto y tan rápido Maiter: Las paredes también están magnetizadas Jisei: Ahora que sabeis mi secreto tendré que mataros sin duda Shadow: Si pudieses Jisei: Creeme puedo Entonces los kunais empiezan a levitar y intentan golpear a los miembros de Tatsu Maiter (A traves del sello): Tengo una idea Entonces Maiter tira una bola de humo al suelo Jisei: Te toqué Maiter: Mierda Shadow sale hacia la izquierda de Jisei y le salta por encima Jisei: Atraeré a tu compañero Entonces Maiter levita y está a punto de que Jisei le atraviese con sus cuchillas Jisei: ¡¡Mis cuchillas no te atraviesan ¡¡ Maiter: Picaste. Maiter resulto ser Shadow con la lanza de Tierra y Shadow era Maiter transformado Shadow: Se te acabaron los trucos Entonces Shadow golpea las cuchillas de Jisei con su Danza de la Clematis: Flor mazclado con su lanza de tierra y rompe las cuchillas Jisei: ¡¡No puede ser¡¡ Maiter: Ahora, Paso Suave Doble Puño de León Jisei: ¡¡Aaaaagghh¡¡ Jisei queda empotrado contra la pared y cae al suelo aturdido thumb|Jutsu Combinado: Disparo Oscuro Maiter: Elemento Oscuridad: Juicio Shadow: Espada Kuro: Onda negra Maiter y Shadow: Jutsu Combinado: Disparo Oscuro Jisei: Maldi... El jutsu golpea a Jisei , atraviesa la pared y deja el cuerpo de Jisei muerto y lleno de quemaduras por tudo el cuerpo Shadow: Mierda mi chakra, Casi no tengo Maiter: Hay Ambus de Suna en la parte de arriba Shadow: Vámonos rápido frame|La vena de Gelel Shadow y Maiter entran en la vena de Gelel Maiter: Inmenso Shadow: Como nos llevamos eso Maiter: Le robé 2 rollos llenos de chakra a mi hermano Shadow: Y al ganar chakra moverás todo esto con tu espada hasta la guarida Maiter: Hasta la guarida no , tengo un escondite en Suna Shadow: Los ambus están abajo Maiter empieza a coger el chakra de los rollos y dice: No hay problema Entonces se olle que unos Ambus dicen: Vosotros ir a el agujero de la pared nosotros iremos por la puerta Maiter: Ya está Shadow: Estamos salvados Maiter teletransporta la Vena hasta el desván de su antiguo escondite a las afueras de Suna Shadow: ¿Que haremos con una sala entera de unos 2 metros cuadrados? Maiter: Eso lo decidirá Juan Shadow: Entonces ya hemos cumplido nuesrta misión Maiter: Exacto Categoría:Misiones Secundarias Categoría:Misiones